Reborn and rebirth o algo así
by weirdothewacko
Summary: Tokio 3 es atacada... blah blah blah, lo de siempre ya se lo saben de memoria... aburrido? sin nada q hacer? pues q mejor q llenar tu cerebro con basura sin sentido!
1. EL ATAQUE DE LOS BICHEJOS DIABÓLICOS AKA

**Post-it del autor: **comprar huevos, leche, un cerebro, pan, una vida

**Nota del autor:** …realmente necesito ir a hacer esas compras.. n.n' no esperen gran cosa q usualmente no se me safan los tornillos, pero cuando pasa puede ser un grave caso de idiotez infectocontagiosa: atrapen a esa loca! ejem... quiero q sepan q la historia es como el vino, mejora con el tiempo.. amm... solo lean.

**EL ATAQUE DE LOS BICHEJOS DIAB"LICOS AKA TELETUBIS:__**

En el capítulo anterior de Buffy la caza maridos.. ejem ejem... primer capítulo:

asuka: Baka Shinji!!

shinji: xx' y yo q hice?

asuka: [disparándole a unos teletubis gigantes que invaden Tokio 3] ba [dispara a uno] ka [saca el cuchillo retráctil] shin [le corta la cabeza a otro] ji!!! [le clava el cuchillo al tercero] mueree!! [le atraviesa un puño por la mitad y caen mini teletubis del hueco]

que???!!!

shinji: que?!?!?!

rei: que?!?!?!

misato: que?!?!?!

el resto de gente: que?!?!?!

el idiota leyendo esto: que?!?!?!?!

weird-o: ˆˆ'

el montón de mini teletubis corren hacia shinji y empiezan a atacarlo mientras el grita como una niña [sin ofender... yo soy una] y da saltitos por toda la ciudad aplastando todos los edificios.

Asuka: uu' q bebé...

mientras q nadie se da cuenta [con tantas pantallas y no ven] los teletubis gigantes empiezan a caminar otra vez

teletubi morado: oa!

teletubi verde: oa!

teletubi amarillo: oa!

el resto de teletubis: oa!

asuka: aaaahahhhrhghghgh!!!!

rei: [q aparece de la nada con una metralleta] aiooooooos!! tatatatatatatatatatatatatataratarataratara 

todos: O.o

rei: que??

teletubis ametrallados: ota es! ota es!

rei: con gusto tatatatatatarataratarataratarataratarata 

los monstruos diabólicos mejor conocidos como teletubis se levantan llenos de huecos

teletubi rojo: mi e dañaaaao

teletubi amarillo: io tambieeeeen

teletubi verde: [con voz diabólica de ultra tumba] mataaaa aa looo cupableeee

manada de teletubis: iiiiiiiiiii

y todos se abalanzan contra el eva 00

rei: ah??

en esas shinji logra liberarse de los mini teletubis cuando una patota de niñitos llega corriendo y cada uno coge uno qdando hipnotizado por el pendejo juguete

niños: ota es! ota es!

shinji: O.o

rei: ahhhhhhhhrrrghrghrghrghrghhghghh!!

shinji al rescate!! El eva 01 corre por entre los edificios audazmente llegando hacia su compañera cuando pum! cae enredado por el cable de electricidad causandole un corto circuito tststststdsudfshfkjhfk 

electrocutado shinji: au

ante su compañero fracasado asuka sale al rescate! Se acerca al eva 00 y coge a uno de los muñecos pero el teletuni la mira a los ojos y la hipnotiza

asuka: aaaahahahahrghrtgrhgrhgr! No entres en mi mente! [en acento alemán] su cabeza empiexa a dar vueltas y cae al piso, el eva 02 se encoge como un bebé y se empieza a chupar el dedo

misato: asuka no te rindas!

Personaje no identificado: el teletubi ha invadido su cerebro en un 60%

misato: al carajo [coge una cerveza y se sienta en su silla poniendo los pies sobre la mesa]

el resto de la gente en nerv: ¬¬'

misato: o.O que??

rei: q para lo de q me estan atacando los bichejos estos [con voz de guisa]

el eva 01 q estaba sentado en el piso rascandose el ombligo mira al eva 00 y abre los ojos: O.O

shinji: muevete! maldita máquina muevete! Maldición [aparece un letrerito en la pantalla: yo con malas palabras no juego. Att con mucho cariño y un abrazo: el eva 01]

shinji: T.T solo muevete...

mensajito en la pantalla: si te disculpas y me das un besito

shinji: u.U me disculpo y te doy un besito...

ensajito: no lo digo en broma shinji-pooh ˆˆ

shinji: [asqueado y tratandoi de alejarse de los controles] lo-siento [y le manda un beso a la pantalla]

mensajito: yo tmbn te quiero shinji-pooh muacks 

shinji: iagghhhh [sacando la lengua]

rei: me falta el aire [dice toda ahogada, sale musica de algun lugar y empieza a cantar ghendo ikari al estilo ricky martin con pantalon de cuero pegado y todo: q me falta el aire si tu no estás ohh vuelve! nadie ocupará tu lugar.. ejhem.. ooooohhh olvida esa ultima fraaaaseeee [cantando todav{ia]

todo el mundo: xx'

ikari papi: O.O [mira a todos mirándolo a el mirando a todos como lo miran a el mirando a los q miran q el mira y lo estan mirando después se mira a si mismo y se va a su silla] ejem [aclarada de arganta digo garganta] shinji.. atack!! atack!!

Shinji: si papi ricky [y va a atacar a los teletubis q llevan una hora atacanto a rei q ya sta muerta... no necesariamente x los teletubis pero por el ghendo martin aka ricky ikari]

shinji: reii!!! Noooooo

rei: xx

en esas aparece otra rei y se sube al eva 00, saca de una patada a la rei muerta y acuchillea a todos los teletubis

rei nueva y mejorada aka la hermana malvada: muahahahahahaha [en vos diabólica de película z]

asuka sale de donde quiera q se habia qdado y con un lanza llamas qma todo: acabaré con todos bichejos desgraciados!!!!!!

Todo el mundo negrito por la qmada y con humito saliendo de la cabeza:

asuka: que?? n.n'

**FIN**

En el protsimo capítulo:

mistao: ohhh kaji ohhhh!!

Misato: kaji!!! Extraña gemela malvada igualita a mi!!!

Kaji: ¿? Misato? [mira a una] misato? [Mira la otra] les apetece un trio?

mistao: te doy una cerveza misato

misato: está bien ˆˆ' cervezaaaa


	2. POKDEMONS, EVANGELIONS Y CHITOS

**Post-it del autor:** No golpear a profesores.. mucho menos con puertas, conseguir un novio con cerebro, escribir algo productivo, recordar mi password.

**Nota del autor: **Bien, después de.. ehem.. unos cuantos años.. estoy de vuelta con algo q salió después de encontrar varios tornillos en la almohada cuando me desperté esta mañana. Definitivamente debería escribir más.. había continuado esto con algo q tenía q ver con salsa de tomate y una pelea entre personajes pero no se donde quedó.. así q aquí está algo ¡nuevo y mejorado!.. espero.

**POK-DEMONS, EVANGELIONS Y CHITOS** -ahh bella infancia-

**DOGMA CENTRAL 1500 PESOS digo.. HORAS **

Shinji: Lo siento

Asuka: Baka Shinji por qué siempre te estás disculpando!

Shinji: umm.. no se.. acabo de tocar inocentemente tu ya sabes q parte intima q..

Una muy avergonzada Asuka: que! Pervertido! Baka shinji! Me han violado!

Shinji: -mientras asuka lo golpea- fue -bang al estómago- ..un -bang a la cabeza- …error -bang a donde sabemos- oup!

Asuka. Eso te enseñara pervertido!

Misato: Dejen de manosearse.. tenemos pok-demons q derrotar! -grita histericamente señalando la pantalla-

la sombra de un pikachu gigante se puede divisar en el horizonte. Todos los evas salen corriendo a atacar

Pikachu: pika-pika-sniff -achuuuuu! -estornuda el pequeño demonio y deja cubiertos de mocos a lso 3 evas-

Rei: hay algo extraño q no conocia antes.. será.. será

Asuka: mocos! muñeca estúpida! q no tienes mocos! -grita una exasperada asuka cubierta en mucosidad verde y babosa..iagh-

Rei: Mocos? huh? O.o

Asuka: Hurga tu nariz -con cara de malvaviscos ..ehem..malvada..como arghh! eeeevil!-

Rei: -inocentemente mete su dedo en la nariz y extrae un pegote verde y empieza a cantar- me saco un moco. lo miro poco a poco. lo saboreo. lo miro con deseo. mmm.. me sabe a coco!

Todos los demás: ewww

Pikachu gigante: ewww

Shinji: maldición padre! le enseñaste mi canción de cuna! maldición! maldición! -y se empieza a chupar el dedo murmurando la cancion-

Dra. Akagi: y después dicen q no somos gente perturbada..-pone los ojos en blanco-

Misato: somos? ¬¬' eso me suena a paseo de olla con gallina incluída..

Pikachu gigante: Esteee para lo de que estoy aquí parado como imbécil esperando a que peleen… voy a estornudar otra vez!

Todos: Nooooo!

-súbita camara lenta.- Asuka corre para atacar al pikachu gigante sacando el cuchillo retráctil para clavarselo al pikachu gigante y con la otra mano sostiene una .9mm con la que accidentalmente dispara a la pantallaintentanto atacar al pikachu gigante ...cuidado con el rebote mis niños! las balas van a atravesar las pantallas de sus computadores! y los pueden matar! muahahahahaha ehem.. back to it: mientras shinji se agacha detrás de un edificio intentando evadir los mocos fugitivos escapados de pikachu gigante y rei..emm.. se sigue sacado los mocos.

Weird-o: -respira profundamente-

El caso es q Asuka logra clavarle su cuchillo al bichejo y -no..no salen mini pikachus- el pendejo cae muerto.. y se va poniendo blanco y empieza a echar espuma y se derrite lentamente..

Asuka:Mi cuchillito adorado!-y corre a su rescate.. y lo coge y se le empieaz a derretir el brazo del eva- noooooooooo noooo mi eva pochocho y adochado! noooooo rechiste mi bebé eva!

Shinji: ¬¬' melodramática

Rei: me saco un moco..lo miro poco a poco.. -con mirada de loca q se le salen los ojos y embelesada con la susodicha sustancia-

Misato: -abre un paquete de chitos y se sienta con los pies sobre la mesa de controles- ehh niños hay uno ahí detrás

Charmander mega gigante: -con un pequeña vocesita- ey! me descubrieron! ahora yo cuento y ud se esconden..

Asuka: ¬¬' ..-y recuerda su brazo- oh nooo mi brazooooo!

Shinji: yo puedo! yo no debo correr! ahhh! -y da su triunfal grito de batalla para avanzar y su eva no se mueve- huh? O.o

mensajito en la pantalla: dijiste no correr amorcito

Shinji: --.

mensajito en la pantalla: está bien..siempre se puede caminar

Shinji: no quieoooo! quieooo correr al mostruoooo! maquina bobaaa! -y empieza a berrear como un bebé-

mensajito en la pantalla: llamo a tu papi querido?

Shinji: -con voz de ultratumba y bien satansosa- siiiI! y lo matamos!

Ritsuko -o como se escriba-: siii! dale duurooo shinjiiii!-con voz igual de satanosa-

Misato: O.o huh?

Asuka: mi brachitooooooo T.T

Vocecita en la mente de alguien: te quiero yo.. y tu a mi.. somos una familia feliz.. si tu matas a papi podrás sonreir.. y ponerlo a freir!

Ikari papi: papi? te tengo q matar aunq estás muerto x la cancioncita en mi cabeza

Vocesita en la cabeza de alguien: oup! mente perturbada equivocada..

Vosecita en la cabeza de shinji: probando probando…uuuuno!…dosssss…tressss… shinji-kun?

Shinji: alguien dijo algo? -mira pa todos lados y el charmander le ataca con una llama-

Eva 01: mis cejas! mis cejas! -y corre en círculos cogiendose la cara-

Misato: ¬¬' tu no tienes cejas

REi: lo saboreo.. lo miro con deseo.. mi precioso.. miiii presiosssooooo..

Charmander mega gigante: yo kiero uno!

Pikachu derretido en el piso: pika- pika- ashuuuuuuuu!

y pika dijo háganse los mocos que cubrirán praderas y edificios y ..bueeno solo a tokio 3..y de paso pasrte del mar..ya sabrásn xq es saladito..jeje

Pok-deamon sin nombre debido a la ignorancia de weird-o respecto al maravilloso mundo de pokemon: cojo un moco.. lo miro poco a poco..lo saboreo..etc..ya se la sabrán no?

el q esté leyendo: me saco un moco.. lo miro poco a poco.. lo saboreo..lo miro con deseo..mmm me sabe a coco!

n.n' ehem.. en esas asuka aprovecha para sacar la metralleta y dispararle a todos los pok-deamons

Asuka: -atatatatattatatatattatatattrtartatrtartatrtar- deben moriiiiiirrr!

Shinji: -abaleado x Asuka- plop! -ehem..cae muertito como un perrito haciendose el muertito solo q muertito de veritas de veritas-

Rei: -q se olvida momentáneamente del moco- shinji-kuuun! -y se lanza contra Asuka-

Eva 02: ewww ewww quítamela! quítamela! auxilio!

Asuka: ahhhh no puedo maquina del demonio! ahhhhhhhh

Shinji: xx -sigue muerto..jeje-

Ikari papi AKA el último Ikari vivo: no habíamos hecho un reemplazo para ese inútil?

Dra.Akagi: mmm..podemos hacerlo ya si quieres querido -y se le aparece con un mini baby doll enfrente y bailando sepsy-

Ikari papi: aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh -sale corriendo y se bota x una ventana.. no antes de golpearse repetidamente la cabeza con varias paredes-

Dra.Akagi: ¬¬. -murmurando x lo bajo algo como "moanfkanknkimbecild"-

Misato: alguien quiere chitos?

Todos -hasta asuka y rei q se dejan de pelear-: yo! yo!

Misato: COMPREN! MUAHAHAHAHAHA

Rei: me saco un moco.. lo miro poco a poco..

**THA END! **

En el protsimo capítulo de barney y sus diablillos! ahem.. el nuevo génesis del evangelio: 

Será shinji buen papá del hijo q espera Asuka?

Podrá Rei olvidarse de los mocos?

Podrá Ikari papi dejar su perturbación -ojo q no lean mal esa palabra n.n'- por Adam?

Podré recuperar mi cerebro? ..empieza a buscar por el piso..

Ahh si y q gracias x lo de que los reviews, se les quiere y aprecia y no crean esos cuentos de q les estoy mandando mensajes subliminales para q pateen perritos en la calle..o maten a sus papás.. o ahorquen a la abuelita.. asi q ¡búsquense otra excusa! P


End file.
